Flight Trip
by AussieinCanada
Summary: They hadn't done anything for a week...then they were summoned to DC... TEAM FIC, not a crossover but some chapters may be!


Until...

**Team fic for now. Going to have some romance, humor, crime, hurt/comfort, you name it... this story has it. Rating may change. Can't tell you where this baby's going...**

**Anyway DISCLAIMER=I OWN NOTHING**

Callen was laying on his stomach on the couch he had dragged into the bullpen, half asleep.

Sam was sitting in his chair, feet up on the table and was playing with Dom's old bobble-head doll.

Deeks was laying on his back on Kensi's desk, eyes closed with his head hanging off the edge.

Kensi was sitting on the floor, leaning against the desks, her head just below her partner's.

Eric was laying on the floor on his back in the middle off the bullpen, eyes closed and dead to the world.

Nell had her head on her partner's stomach, with a controller in her hands that flew the little helicopter that was in the air.

Hetty was sitting in her office, watching her team, drinking tea and something else that, well, it was Hetty, so nobody knew.

They had done nothing for a week straight, which was great. Until the second or third day, when all the paperwork was done, signed a dozen times, and handed in, and they had nothing left to occupy themselves with.

Now everything was just boring. Until Hetty walked into the room, with _that_ look.

The one that said she understood, but didn't approve of her teams most recent activities, and that they had to end them _now._

Or else. Because they had a case, and there was work to be done.

"Ops. Now." The statement jolted her team awake, because the tone in her voice was one that said this would be no ordinary case. She walked slowly towards the stairs, waiting for them to follow. "And Miss Jones, please wake up your partner. It appears he did not hear the word NOW." She then disappeared up to the Ops Room. Quickly followed by the sleepy Special Operations team.

"Hold on...what?"

The team was standing around the Ops Room, receiving a briefing like no other.

"You are to book a flight under an alias of your choice to DC for tonight. There we will discuss the details of this operation further, understood?"

A multitude of _yes sir_'s and _of course sir_'s filled the room. Even though they were all thinking _what the hell?. _

"Oh and Hetty?" The director called out, as she had begun to leave the room.

"Yes, Leon?" The petite agent did not turn around.

"Bring _everyone_." Then he signed off. Hetty then turned to her team.

"Miss Jones? Mr Beale?" The two techs looked up, they had been having a quiet conversation about how to best piss the team off with the aliases without getting killed. "Nine tickets to Washington, please." Then she left her team alone to wonder what they were about to get themselves into.

"So by everyone she meant..." Nell had no clue who their boss meant, she had only been at NCIS for a few months.

"She means us." Kensi supplied, gesturing around the room. "Herself, Nate and Renko I'd imagine." The teams sole female agent had that look on her face, the one she always got when she wanted to kill something, or someone.

"Uh..." Sam and Callen looked at each other, nodded quickly, then each took an arm of their junior agent and began to drag her from the room.

"What are you doing, put me down!" She struggled against them.

"Bringing you to the gym before you punch some kind of special computer and have Hetty _and _Eric after you." Sam replied as they pulled her from the room, his partner laughed.

"Well, Eric wouldn't be a problem...no offense" He looked back at the tech, who shrugged.

"She can take Sam down nine out of ten. I wouldn't even try...I'd send Nell." The latter gave him a light slap on the shoulder.

"Anyway, if you need us we'll be down in the gym getting our faces screwed with. Oh the things we do for our country." Callen called back as started down the stairs with Kensi in tow. After laughing at the scene before them for a minute or two, Eric turned to his partner.

"I think we should put Kensi and Renko down as being on a honeymoon. _That _would be something to get on tape." It was all Nell could do to not type it into the computer on the spot, but then she was hit with an even better idea.

"And Deeks as a monk! Can you imagine that?" Nell was having a good time picturing the fit the LAPD liaison would get into at the idea of shaving his head.

"Maybe Sam as a surfer?"

The conversation kept going until Hetty walked in ten minutes later asking how far they had gotten. But even she could not help laughing at some of the ideas Nell had written up on the touch screen.

**So...what do you think of the first chapter?**

**I will involve the DC team. But I don't think it will be a crossover...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Oh and special thanks go out to Nadya who had the idea for this story in the first place and will be helping me with most of it. Love you little sister 3 :)**

**Reviews are love... Yazzy**


End file.
